and almost honest is just a hope
by xoxomolls
Summary: "Maybe fairytales just don't happen to people like us." CatBeck


**Title: **Almost Honest

**Characters/Pairings: **CatBeck, ToriAndre, RobbieJade

**Summary: **"Maybe fairytales just don't happen to people like us."

**Genre: **Romance, Angst

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

::

_I could not save us…_

_But I swear to God I tried._

::

You scowl.

Isn't it funny how someone as _innocent_ as you could be so angry _allthetime_?

Maybe not.

Maybe it's just sad.

::

You remember when it used to be Beck&Cat.

Not **BeckandJade.**

And _Tori+Beck._

You miss those days.

::

"_Do you ever just wish you could find a castle somewhere and hide away for a while?" _

_Beck looks at you with that mix of curiosity and amusement. He leans back on his hands, "I don't know. Sometimes. Do you?" _

_You smile, "Yeah. That way, nothing would ever have to change."_

::

They say that honesty is the best policy.

You disagree. But you're a little bit biased.

After all, you haven't been honest since you stopped being Beck&Cat.

And started being Cat.

And Beck.

::

"Sup, Little Red?" _Andre. _

You force a smile on your **palepaleohsopale **face and wave like you should.

Because you're Cat and you're nothing if not C.R.A.Z.Y.

He frowns and walks away to go talk to ToriToriToriTori.

You frown too, because someone as happy as _Andre_ is never supposed to look that defeated.

::

You have this horrible feeling that Jade knows.

Her **cruel, calculating **smirk;

And her darkdarkdark eyes

You avoid her.

Maybe it's strange that you used to be best friends and now you're scared to look her in the eyes,

Or maybe that's just life.

::

Poor _Tori._

_Tori _with the shining smile

_Tori _with the bright personality

You watch as she laughs at everything he says.

You watch as she digs herself deeper and deeper…

You were there once.

And you never got out.

::

_I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So tired of tears,_

_So done with wishing you were still here._

::

You think it's ironic how you had him first and now you're the last thing on his mind.

::

On Wednesday, you realize that **BeckandJade **are no longer **BeckandJade.**

You wonder if Tori already has plans to get him next.

::

On Thursday, she confirms that she does.

And the worst part?

They work.

::

You watch when he hold's Tori's hand in the hallway.

You frown when he kisses her in the cafeteria.

You cry when he tells her that she's the most important thing in the world to him.

{you used to hold that title quite proudly}

Now you're just another girl on his list.

::

You stop sitting with them at lunch. You just cant watch it anymore.

**Jade's **glares at the Golden Couple.

_Andre's _sad glances at Tori.

R.o.b.b.i.e's defeated frowns.

Tori's love-struck stares.

And finally, Beck's gentle looks.

You just leave (youwonderiftheynotice)

::

"Where have you been?"

You sigh and turn to face him.

Beck is standing in front of you with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown marring his face.

You shrug. You're scared that if you speak, you won't be able to control your emotions.

"I miss you."

And then you just snap. You poke him in the chest as you scream, "You don't get to miss me! You don't deserve to miss me! I waited for you. And you left. I loved you. And you left me. So no, I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to miss me."

You walk away.

::

And he chases you.

He grabs your wrist and holds onto you, "It wasn't all me! You hurt me too! I was scared you were just with me because you're too nice to say no. I really did love you. But then you stopped saying you loved me and I got worried so I ended it. I'm sorry. I love you! I never stopped."

He whispers the last sentence and you can't think of anything to do but kiss him.

So you do.

You smile because _oh yeah, you freaking missed this boy._

::

You remember when you and Beck broke up so many years ago.

You remember saying, _"Maybe fairytales just don't happen to people like us."_

You smile and kiss Beck a little harder because **you've never been so glad to be wrong.**

::

Jade and Robbie are now **JadeandRobbie **and you couldn't be happier for them.

Tori and Andre finally became _Tori&Andre _and you've never seen them smile so bright.

You feel special with Beck's arm wrapped around you and your hand linked with Tori's.

_Maybe this is what a fairytale feels like._

::


End file.
